The Biggest One
by Delicious-Kookie
Summary: [Sequel Up]. Bermula ketika Baekhyun melihat sesuatu yang besar di kamar mandi. Apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi? Chanbaek. Friendship with little bit humor. Mature. Explicit content. PWP. Yaoi. Mesum. No Children!
1. Chapter 1

**The Biggest One**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun (Chanbaek)

Kyungsoo, Kris, Sehun

Friendship

Oneshoot (PWP)

Warning! Mature, BxB, Explicit Content (blow job), No Children!

.

.

.

Angin terasa lebih kencang malam ini, sepertinya musim gugur akan segera tiba. Dedaunan pohon di kiri dan kanan jalan pun tampak telah berguguran. Orange-cokelat-merah daun berserakan di sepanjang trotoar. Beberapa berterbangan terbawa angin malam. Baekhyun menggigil, mengeratkan kemeja kebesaran (dalam arti harfiah) di tubuhnya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berdampak. Kemejanya tipis omong-omong, dan ia tidak membawa jaket. Lupa akibat terburu saat berangkat kuliah tadi pagi.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu pun menambah kecepatan kakinya. Ia sudah tak tahan. Tak tahan menahan cairan di kandung kemihnya yang mendesak ingin dikeluarkan. Baekhyun kebelet pipis, Tuhan. Tapi ia tak bisa mengeluarkannya sembarangan, takut terkena sawan kalau pipis di bawah pohon besar. Jalannya jadi terlihat menggemaskan, paha saling mengapit dengan dua tangan mengepal di depan selangkangan.

 _Uh,_ Baekhyun menggerutu sebal, memaki tidak adanya toilet umum di sekitar lingkungan flatnya. Apalagi sebentar lagi dia akan melewati gerombolan pemuda kurang kerjaan yang selalu—

"Hai, manis. Tidak ingin bergabung? Kami sedang butuh hiburan."

—menggoda Baekhyun.

Mereka tertawa kemudian, entah apa yang ditertawakan Baekhyun juga tak paham. Ini sudah biasa terjadi, jadi si manis maklum saja. Ia hanya melirik sengit memberi peringatan, yang akan ditanggapi gerombolan itu dengan suitan dan godaan-godaan lisan semata.

" _Uuuhh_... galaknya."

"Aku jadi semakin suka."

"Byun Baekhyun, _saranghae_."

Seperti itu contohnya. Mereka tidak akan berani bertindak lebih. Sebab di awal mereka menggoda Baekhyun dulu (secara fisik), pemuda-pemuda pengangguran tersebut telah merasakan nikmatnya bantingan hapkido si manis. Karenanya mereka sadar diri sekarang, tidak selamanya yang manis, imut, dan menggemaskan bisa dengan mudah ditakhlukkan. Pada akhirnya mereka harus puas menggodai Baekhyun hanya secara lisan.

Dan Baekhyun tidak akan merasa keberatan jika hanya begitu. Ia anggap itu sebagai konsekuensi atas kemolekan tubuhnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dari lahir Baekhyun sudah seperti ini. Manis, imut, menggemaskan. Siapa pun pasti tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menggodai Baekhyun. Terlebih ia terlahir sebagai seorang pejantan.

" _Uh_ , sabarlah burung kecil, kita akan segera sampai," gumam Baekhyun, berbicara pada miliknya.

Iya, Baekhyun memanggil miliknya dengan sebutan burung kecil. Kenapa? Ia tidak malu kok, memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Dan ia bangga. Miliknya imut, persis seperti dirinya. Toh, ia tidak punya tanggung jawab menyenangkan sebuah lubang.

 _Ting._

Pintu lift terbuka. Baekhyun secepat kilat kabur dari sana. Mengambil langkah seribu menuju pintu unit flatnya. _Ceklak-ceklek_ Baekhyun berusaha membuka pintu. Ia sempat mengatai si kunci pintu yang macet seperti biasa. Tolong ingatkan Baekhyun untuk mengingatkan teman flatnya agar cepat-cepat memperbaikinya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, kaki Baekhyun otomatis menyasar kamar mandi. Bahkan ia sampai lupa mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Buru-buru ia menggeser pintu kamar mandi, tidak sabar lagi membuang si air seni. Namun apa yang dilihatnya setelah itu, membuat kebeletnya seolah hilang begitu saja. Baekhyun mendadak berdebar, saudara-saudara.

Pasalnya di sana, di atas kloset. Terduduk _housemate_ -nya... dengan celana tergeletak di bawah kaki, serta satu tangan menggenggam sesuatu di antara kedua pahanya.

"B-baek..." sang _housemate_ berbisik gagap, menatap horor Baekhyun tapi luput menutupi kepunyaannya.

Sementara di ambang pintu tubuh Baekhyun mematung. Wajahnya perlahan memanas. Ludah tertelan susah. Tangan mengepal gemetaran. Mata pun tak berkedip melihat pemandangan menakjubkan di hadapannya.

 _Wow, itu penis yang besar dan panjang._

.

.

.

Baekhyun suka segala macam yang besar-besar. Suka pakai baju di atas size badannya, alias kebesaran. Suka pesan makanan porsi besar, berenang di kolam besar (lautan), bicara pun dengan mulut besar (banyak omong maksudnya). Pokoknya apa pun yang besar, Baekhyun suka. Termasuk ukuran kejantanan besar seperti milik Chanyeol, teman satu unit flatnya.

Itu adalah penis terbesar yang pernah Baekhyun lihat.

 _The hell_... Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka, _housemate_ yang sejak satu semester lalu tinggal bersamanya, mempunyai barang sebesar itu. Maksudnya, apa kalian pernah dengar? Menurut riset, ukuran kejantanan pria Asia di bawah rata-rata pria Barat. Dan Chanyeol memiliki kejantanan di atas standar lelaki Asia pada umumnya. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai berdebar-debar melihatnya.

Pandangannya pada Chanyeol pun seketika berubah. Baekhyun sekarang tampak malu-malu saat berhadapan dengan _housemate_ -nya itu. Padahal sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak punya malu.

 _"Kenapa menatapku begitu? Apa ada makanan di wajahku?" tanya Chanyeol saat keduanya sarapan bersama di flat. Yang ditanya hanya menjawab "tidak" sambil tersenyum sipu. Melanjutkan makan dengan pelan dan santun yang biasanya bar-bar._

Atau ketika Baekhyun tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di kampus. Si mungil yang hobinya berteriak heboh itu, kini hanya akan memanggil Chanyeol dengan suara sehalus sutra. Menunduk disertai lirikan gadis perawan sedang jatuh cinta.

 _"Hai, Chanyeol," Baekhyun menyapa, dengan gaya menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Tersenyum manis lantas berlalu dalam diam._

 _"Kenapa dengannya? Kenapa berlagak malu-malu begitu?" komentar Kris, teman satu jurusan Chanyeol di kampus._

 _"Ya, Tuhan. Dia semakin manis saja," yang ini Sehun, adik tingkat Chanyeol dan Kris—yang sebenarnya sudah lama naksir pada Baekhyun. "Apa? Kenapa? Dia memang manis, kalian tidak akan paham karena kalian bukan gay." Sehun pergi sambil menahan kesal, tapi tetap dengan wajah datar. Kedua kakak tingkatnya itu selalu memandangnya aneh setiap ia memuji Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol terdiam, berbalik memandang Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. Membiarkan Kris melanjutkan perjalanannya lebih dulu. Dia memang bukan gay. Namun tak perlu menjadi gay untuk menyadari bahwa teman satu flatnya tersebut bertampang manis. Bisa dibilang cantik malah untuk ukuran laki-laki._

Pun ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah menonton film berdua di flat. Baekhyun merupakan tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam saat menonton, suka mengomentari apa pun adegan yang ditontonya. Namun kali ini berbeda, Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang, dan diam-diam memandangi Chanyeol dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Kemudian matanya akan berhenti di tengah-tengah. Pada benda besar yang tersembunyi di balik celana Chanyeol—yang beberapa malam lalu dilihatnya secara _live_.

Ya ampun, pipi Baekhyun bersemu lagi. Suhu ruangan tiba-tiba memanas dirasakan Baekhyun. Lebih-lebih saat Chanyeol menoleh padanya—memergoki Baekhyun yang tengah asyik curi-curi pandang.

"Kenapa di sini panas sekali?" ucap si mungil seraya mengipas-ngipas wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan asal bukan Chanyeol.

"Mau kukecilkan suhu AC-nya?" Chanyeol menawarkan dengan agak canggung, meraih _remote_ AC di samping tempat duduknya. Bersiap menurunkan suhu ruangan tetapi Baekhyun sebaliknya membalas.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ke kamar saja, sudah larut. _Good night_ , Chanyeol," dan terburu berlari ke kamarnya.

Sudah larut? Yang benar saja, jam di dinding bahkan belum genap menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Film yang mereka setel pun baru setengah jalan. Chanyeol bukannya tak menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun. Ia paham malahan, teman mungilnya itu berubah sejak kejadian tempo hari, saat ia kepergok sedang mengocok di kamar mandi. Bukankah seharusnya Chanyeol yang merasa malu? Ya, pada awalnya. Namun... bukannya masturbasi adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh laki-laki? Ia tak menyangka ternyata Baekhyun yang justru lebih malu dari dirinya.

Chanyeol hanya tak memahami, sebegitu terpengaruhkah seorang gay saat melihat penis pria lain?

.

.

.

Satu suap, lirik. Dua suap, lirik-lirik. Tiga suap, minum lalu lirik. Suap lagi, lirik lagi—oh! Baekhyun menunduk, menghindari tatapan target lirikannya. Suap-suap-suap. Mata si pemuda manis fokus hanya pada menu makan siangnya. Apakah ia ketahuan? _Damn it_. Baekhyun kembali mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, namun apa yang dilihatnya kini malah wajah menyebalkan sang sahabat jalang—yang sengaja menggeser tempat duduknya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Oke, _Bitch_. Kau bertindak aneh akhir-akhir ini," begitu katanya. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan. Mulut mungilnya mengunyah sangat pelan, seolah mengintimidasi. _Meh_ , seperti mempan saja untuk Baekhyun.

"Minggir, Kyung. Kau menghalangi pandanganku."

Yang dipanggil Kyung tetap tak bergerak. Ia menengok sekilas ke belakang tubuhnya, tempat si target lirikan Baekhyun duduk. "Kenapa kau curi-curi pandang pada Chanyeol? Jangan bilang kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya."

" _A-ani_ , aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya," kilah Baekhyun, menyuap banyak-banyak nasi sup tahu miliknya.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , _ne_ , katakan pada bokong seksiku," Kyungsoo menyahut malas, menyuap kembali makan siangnya dengan gaya sok elegan. "Jelas-jelas kau jatuh cinta padanya. Akhir-akhir ini kau bahkan berlaku layaknya jalang perawan pada _housemate_ -muitu. Kau tidak bisa membohongi Do Kyungsoo, _Bitch_ ," lanjutnya, menunjuk Baekhyun dengan sendok di tangannya.

"Yaaah... maksudku bukan pada dirinya." Baekhyun mengaduk tak minat sisa sup di depannya. "Dirinya yang sesungguhnya," kemudian mengedikkan bahu.

"Lalu pada apanya, _heum_? Penisnya?" tanya Kyungsoo asal, bermaksud mengejek disertai kikian menyebalkan. Namun tak seperti ekspektasinya (ia kira Baekhyun akan mengomel seperti biasanya), temannya itu ternyata tidak menanggapi, malah menenggak habis jus stroberinya sementara matanya lari ke mana-mana. Satu kesimpulan pun muncul di benak Kyungsoo, matanya membulat bertambah besar. " _Bitch_! Bagaimana bisa? Kalian sudah pernah—"

" _Ya_ , kau gila?!" kali ini Baekhyun memotong. "Tentu saja belum, dia _straight_ kau ingat?" suaranya terdengar semakin lirih. "Aku hanya... pernah melihatnya. Tidak sengaja saat ia sedang masturbasi di kamar mandi."

"Itu sebabnya kau bertindak malu-malu padanya? Karena melihat Chanyeol masturbasi? Sulit dipercaya. Seperti kau tidak pernah melihat penis saja." Kyungsoo mencibir.

" _It was the biggest one I've ever seen_ , Kyung. Kau tidak tahu, aku selalu bermimpi sedang menungganginya semenjak itu. Itu yang membuatku malu... dan frustrasi. Setiap melihatnya aku selalu terbayang penis besarnya."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Suara gaduh kantin fakultas tak terdengar seramai sebelumnya. Jam makan siang sebentar lagi selesai. Sebagian besar mahasiswa telah menyelesaikan makannya masing-masing. Tersisa mereka yang tidak memiliki jam kuliah siang. Termasuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Serta Chanyeol dan temannya-temannya di sana.

"Kenapa tidak kau tunggangi sungguhan saja?"

Baekhyun menganga mendengar pertanyaan sahabat jalangnya. Oh! Ia tadi sempat melirik Chanyeol lagi, omong-omong. "Kau memang gila. Biar kukatan sekali lagi, dia bukan gay."

Si mata _belo_ menyeruput jus jeruknya hingga berbunyi. "Jongin juga bukan gay, tadinya," balasnya santai. Yup, Jongin adalah kekasih Kyungsoo—yang sebelumnya merupakan _playboy_ dengan kekasih wanita di mana-mana.

"Benar juga, bagaimana kau membuatnya sampai mengejar-ngejarmu begitu?"

" _Blow job_."

"Jalang sekali," Baekhyun gantian mencibir.

"Terserah apa katamu," lagi, si _belo_ membalas santai, mengibas tangannya di udara. "Bukankah saat ini Chanyeol tidak punya pacar? Oh, jelas tidak. Dia bahkan masturbasi di kamar mandi," Kyungsoo cekikikan mengatakannya. "Katakan saja kau ingin membantunya. Percaya padaku, dia tidak akan menolak."

 _Blow job_? Benarkah Chanyeol tidak akan menolak? Oh, Baekhyun ingin sekali melakukannya. Pasti kepunyaan Chanyeol akan sangat penuh di mulutnya, tarasa keras dan kasar, namun juga lembut di saat bersamaan. Haruskah ia mencobanya? Merayu Chanyeol dengan _blow job_.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersiap di atas sofa. Duduk dengan kedua kaki tertekuk ke belakang. Memakai kemeja putih tipis _over size_ miliknya—yang sebelah pundaknya sengaja ia turunkan. Berniat menampakkan bahu dan lengan putihnya serta tulang selangkanya yang seksi. Selain itu, ia hanya memakai dalaman hitam ketat yang membalut bokong montoknya.

Niatnya sudah bulat. Setelah memikirkannya masak-masak selama 2x24 jam, Baekhyun pun akhirnya memutuskan. Dia harus mendapatkan benda besar dan panjang yang beberapa malam terakhir ini selalu merasuki mimpinya. Cukup sudah ia merasa frustrasi karena hanya bisa membayangkan tanpa mampu menyentuh.

Masalah _housemate_ -nya itu suka atau tidak, menolak atau menerima—Baekhyun harap Chanyeol ketagihan nantinya—atau ia malah akan mendapat pukulan dari Chanyeol? Pikirkan nanti. Baekhyun hanya ingin mencobanya lebih dulu. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum mencoba, kan?

Si mungil setia menunggu, menghadap ke pintu kamar mandi dimana Chanyeol tengah membersihkan badan saat ini. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya butuh waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, terkadang bisa sampai tiga puluh menit, sih—dan Baekhyun tahu sekarang alasan sang _housemate_ kadang menghabiskan banyak waktu di dalam sana. Jika Baekhyun ingat-ingat, semakin sering dua bulan belakangan. Semenjak Chanyeol putus dari kekasihnya, Wendy.

Pintu kamar mandi pun bergeser terbuka. Sepuluh menit lebih dua belas detik. Baekhyun pastikan Chanyeol tidak habis mengocok. Ini waktu yang tepat. Chanyeol keluar dengan handuk tersampir di atas kepala, kaus oblong biru dan celana bokser longgar. Pakaian wajibnya saat di flat. Ia menggusak sebentar rambutnya sebelum menyampirkan handuknya pada rak jemuran di depan kamar mandi.

Baekhyun terus memerhatikan. Tersenyum polos kala Chanyeol melihatnya (ia tidak mau membuat Chanyeol ketakutan dengan senyum menggoda). Lelaki itu lantas berjalan ke dapur, mengambil sekaleng bir dingin dari lemari es dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak lepas menatapnya.

Chanyeol menyalakan tv dengan _remote_ , menyeruput bir kalengannya tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun pada tingkah Baekhyun kali ini. Ia diam saja saat si pemuda manis menggeser duduk hingga merapat padanya. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun mengambil alih bir yang sedang diteguknya, dan ikut menenggak begitu saja. Sepertinya Baekhyun yang tidak tahu malu sudah kembali, pikirnya.

"Kau sudah bertingkah seperti biasa."

" _Heum_?"

"Kau sudah bertingkah normal, meski kelakuan normalmu itu tidak normal," jelas Chanyeol. "Intinya, kau tidak bertingkah malu-malu dan menghindariku lagi."

Pemuda manis mengerjap, berteleng kepala dengan mulut membentuk huruf O. "Kau menyadarinya?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadarinya, Baek. Kelakuanmu itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kau menghindariku tapi diam-diam mencuri-curi pandang, aku tahu semuanya," Chanyeol menjawab sembari merebut kembali kaleng birnya, meminumnya lagi dengan santai. Membiarkan Baekhyun menggerutu entah apa dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. "Sekarang boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun membeo, mata sipitnya mengerjap antisipasi.

"Jangan tersinggung, aku hanya penasaran," mulai Chanyeol, ia benar-benar tidak ingin menyinggung. Ia bukan gay, tapi juga bukan homofobia. "Apa... setiap gay selalu bertingkah sepertimu saat melihat pria masturbasi?"

Baekhyun tertunduk, kembali bertingkah malu-malu. Ia menggeleng sebelum menjawab, "Kurasa tidak," dan meremasi ujung lengan kemeja yang melebihi panjang tangannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti itu?" Sekali lagi Chanyeol meneguk birnya.

"Karena aku menyukai penismu."

Dan Chanyeol sukses tersedak minumannya begitu mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Lelaki dengan tinggi di atas 180cm itu terbatuk-batuk sambil memukuli dadanya.

"Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya yang lebih mungil merasa khawatir. Ia ikut menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol, bermaksud meredakan panas di dada _housemate_ -nya. Berlutut di atas sofa lalu sengaja menempelkan dadanya pada lengan berotot Chanyeol.

" _Ya_ , kau— _uhuk_ —ingin membunuhku? Jangan bicara sembarangan— _uhuk-uhuk_ ," Chanyeol memprotes masih sambil batuk-batuk.

" _Ouh_ , _mianhae_. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," lirih Baekhyun. Menekuk bibirnya tanda menyesal, namun kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi aku memang menyukai penismu. Milikmu adalah yang terbesar yang pernah kulihat," dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Batuk Chanyeol memang telah mereda, tinggal nyeri panas di dada yang masih terasa. Juga panas yang mendadak merambati wajahnya. Ia menganga, kehilangan kata-kata atas pernyataan si pemuda manis. Apa Baekhyun baru saja memuji kejantanannya?

"Chanyeol, aku menyukai penismu."

Jangan bilang saat ini Baekhyun sedang menyatakan perasaaan pada penisnya! Chanyeol tergagap, "B-baek," seraya memundurkan posisi duduknya. Pasalnya yang lebih kecil semakin memajukan dirinya, hingga kini dia membungkuk di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku menyentuhnya?" mohon Baekhyun, memperlihatkan tatapan anak anjingnya.

"Kau bercanda. Turun dari atasku, Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng imut, bibir mencebik menunjukkan bahwa ia merajuk. Telapak tangannya menahan masing-masing pundak Chanyeol agar tak ke mana-mana. " _Please..._ "

"Kau pasti mabuk—"

"Anggap saja aku membantumu," Baekhyun memotong, menghentikan Chanyeol yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bangkit. "Sejak putus dari Wendy, kau sering mengocok sendiri, kan?"

" _Ya_! Kau sedang mengejekku?"

" _Ani~_ " bantah Baekhyun, tangannya mulai berani menyentuh dada Chanyeol dengan seduktif. "Aku sedang melakukan penawaran. Biarkan aku memberimu _blow job_ ," mata Chanyeol auto melotot mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. "Kita akan sama-sama untung, Yeol. Kau mendapat servis dariku, dan aku bisa menyentuh milikmu yang besar di dalam sini," dilirik selangkangan pria di bawahnya itu penuh minat. "Kujamin kau akan merasa puas dengan pelayananku, Yeol. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Chanyeol benar-benar bangkit kali ini, dengan mudah ia mengangkat tubuh si mungil dan menggesernya ke samping. Namun selangkah ia berjalan, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik lengannya. Lantas dalam sekejap membanting tubuh Chanyeol hingga ia kembali terduduk di atas sofa. Oh, Chanyeol lupa, si kecil ini pernah menjadi juara nasional bela diri hapkido.

Baekhyun seketika mengambil posisi duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Menggerakkan bokongnya ke depan dan belakang—menggilas milik Chanyeol sampai si empunya kelepasan mendesah. Membuat Baekhyun terkikik senang.

"Jangan tertawa!" desis Chanyeol mengancam. Mencoba kembali menurunkan Baekyun tetapi lelaki cantik itu lebih dulu merosot ke bawah kakinya—yang kemudian dilebarkan—dan terduduk tepat di depan selangkangannya.

"Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu kecewa, Yeol. Izinkan aku menyentuh milikmu, _heum_?" Baekhyun tidak putus asa meminta, digusakkan pipi gembilnya pada gundukan di hadapannya. " _Uh_ , besar sekali. Padahal dia masih tertidur." Lalu tangan nakalnya mulai menginvasi ke dalam kaus si tinggi, merabai perut kencang enam pak di sana.

Napas Chanyeol memberat. Sesuatu perlahan terbangkit. Bangkit karena sentuhan sesama laki-laki. Ia terangsang, demi Tuhan. "Keluarkan tanganmu, Baek," tapi ia masih kokoh menolak. Jelas-jelas suaranya telah memberat (lebih berat dari suara normalnya).

Baekhyun mendengung tak menuruti, kepalanya menggeleng pas di atas kebanggaan Chanyeol.

" _Ah, shit!_ " umpatannya membuat yang lebih kecil terkikik lagi.

" _Eoh_! Lihat, Yeol. Dia mulai keras," Baekhyun terpekik kegirangan. "Aku akan membukanya."

"Baek!" bentak Chanyeol, mencegah tangan Baekhyun yang sudah memegangi karet boksernya untuk diturunkan. Dan bentakannya tersebut membuat wajah si mungil mengeruh, seperti _puppy_ yang baru saja dimarahi majikannya. Astaga, Chanyeol merasa bersalah dibuatnya.

"Chanyeol marah?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut, memandangi Chanyeol dengan kedipan polos bak bocah. Tapi kedua tangannya tak berpindah.

Yang lebih tinggi tidak menjawab, hanya balas menatap. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang. Mungkin tengah menimbang-nimbang, 'tidak ada salahnya mengizinkan. Toh, miliknya juga sudah menegang'. Sampai Baekhyun bermain-main dengan karet boksernya pun Chanyeol membiarkan.

Jari-jari lentik milik Baekhyun menari-menari di pinggir karet bokser Chanyeol, sesekali ia melirik pemuda di atasnya. Lalu sedikit demi sedikit jemarinya masuk ke dalam, pelan-pelan menurunkan dengan gerakan hati-hati. Lirik-lirik lagi sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Kedipan bulu mata lentiknya dapat secara jelas dilihat Chanyeol dari atas sana.

Baekhyun bergerak sedikit ke atas, menciumi perut Chanyeol dari balik kausnya. Tatapannya lurus ke atas, pada manik yang mulai terlihat bergairah pasrah. Sementara tangannya dengan cekatan menarik turun karet bokser di genggamannya. Dan ternyata, tanpa dimohon pun Chanyeol berinisitif mengangkat sendiri pinggulnya, sehingga Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah menggeser si bokser (serta perangkat lainnya) sampai ke mata kaki.

"Kau terlihat berpengalaman," seloroh Chanyeol, menyaksikan kebinalan Baekhyun di antara kedua kakinya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," si binal menanggapi. Wajahnya berseri-seri melihat penis setengah tegang idamannya. Ia tercengir bahagia pada sang empunya. Kepala tersandar pada paha kanan Chanyeol—dengan satu tangan yang lanjut mengelusi perut berkotak. Dalam genggaman tangan lainnya, ia kecupi benda favoritnya itu seringan bulu.

Lidah ia julurkan, menyicipi tekstur lembut yang ia yakin sebentar lagi akan berubah keras. Atas-bawah-atas-bawah Baekyun menjalankan daging tak bertulangnya. Lalu mampir dan berputar di pucuknya, jilat-jilat hingga 'cairan mula' merembes keluar.

" _Oh, God_."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia tidak tahu Chanyeol sereligius itu, sampai sedang di - _blow job_ pun ia menyebut nama Tuhan.

Oke, waktunya Baekhyun serius sekarang. Ia mengambil duduk tegak, mulai mengocok batang di tangannya dalam tempo medium. Kecupan di kepalanya pun berubah menjadi kuluman. Tangan yang lain kemudian ikut membantu, mengocok bersamaan karena si penis bertambah ukuran. Baekhyun bekerja keras menyelaraskan antara kuluman dan kocokan. Saliva ia keluarkan, sengaja untuk makin membasahi batang tegang berurat yang tengah dikerjainya.

Di atas, Chanyeol menggeram. Memejam dengan kepala tengadah. Ia akui mulut _housemate_ -nya bekerja luar biasa. Bahkan sebelum miliknya masuk ke dalam sana sepenuhnya. Makin keras, makin besar, juga panjang. Kebanggaan Chanyeol telah sempurna menegang. Dan sesuatu yang hangat pula basah perlahan ia rasakan menyelimuti miliknya. Seperempat penis, setengah, lalu...

" _Ugh_ , terlalu besar," Baekhyun mengeluh.

Membuka mata, Chanyeol menyeringai melihat tampang merengut _housemate_ -nya. Namun begitu, Baekhyun tetap menjilat-jilati penisnya. Tampak lucu sekaligus menggairahkan. Chanyeol jadi teringat dengan kucing peliharaannya dulu. "Menyerah?"

Jelas Baekhyun menggeleng, mengecupi lubang penisnya seraya bertanya, "Apa hadiahnya kalau aku melakukan _deepthroat_?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberimu hadiah? Kau yang meminta penisku," Chanyeol menjawab disertai geraman. Sesungguhnya ia sudah tak sabar ingin memperkosa mulut mungil Baekhyun.

"Menyebalkan," tetapi kemudian Baekhyun kembali menelan batang Chanyeol. Masih tak muat, setengah saja yang tertelan. Ia mendongak, mengeluar-masukkan penis di mulutnya sambil menatap si pemilik. Kepala naik-turun seirama hisapan dan kuluman. Batang yang tak tertelan ia kocok menggunakan dua tangan.

 _Cpkk... cpkk..._

Bunyi-bunyi erotis terdengar, Chanyeol menggeram lebih dalam. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Sebelah mengelusi surai Baekhyun, sebelah lagi meremasi surai miliknya sendiri. Pinggulnya pun ikut bereaksi, bantu menyodoki mulut si mungil meski dalam tahap wajar.

" _Mmphh... mmphh-mah_ ," sesekali Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan miliknya, menjilati sembari terus mengurut, lalu ia masukkan kembali. Hisap-hisap hingga pipinya menyekung lantas ia keluarkan lagi. Gesek-gesek penis Chanyeol di bibir tipisnya kemudian ia telan lagi. Begitu terus penuh variasi. Si binal terlihat sangat menikmati.

" _Ahh—shh... shit—ouhh_."

Dan Baekhyun kian tersemangati berkat desahan nikmat Chanyeol. Ia suka intensitas sodokan penis Chanyeol di mulutnya. "Sodok mulutku lebih keras, Yeol—e _nggh..._ " pintanya, turut mendesah sebab saraf di tubuhnya ikut terkena afeksi kenikmatan.

"Kau yang meminta, Baek," dengan suka rela Chanyeol menyanggupi permintaan Baekyun. Chanyeol anggap itu sebagai kode agar ia mengambil alih permainan. Dijambaknya rambut halus Baekhyun, untuk selajutnya ia gerakkan naik-turun dalam kendalinya. Sementara dari bawah ia mulai menyodok lebih keras.

" _Mmngg—mph—mphh—nghh_."

" _Sshh... ahh-ahh~_ "

Suara lenguhan Baekhyun dan desahan Chanyeol saling bersahutan. Melebur bersama kecipak mesum di antara cairan mulut dan penis.

Mata Baekhyun menyayu, jari-jarinya mencengkeram erat betis Chanyeol. Mulut menganga lebar tersumpal penis besar. Saliva beserta precum Chanyeol mengalir di sela bibir ke dagu hingga lehernya. Chanyeol pun makin mabuk memandangnya.

"Kau menyukainya, Baek? Suka saat penisku menyodok kasar mulutmu, _hah_? Iya?" Sodok! Sodok! Sodok!—yang hanya mampu dibalas Baekhyun dalam gumaman. Chanyeol tambah brutal, mendorong kepala Baekhyun sampai mentok pada pangkal penisnya. Mendiamkannya beberapa saat kemudian menarik kasar rambut Baekhyun. Mendongakkannya dan meludahi mulutnya. "Jawab, kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tatapan berserah. " _Ne_ , Baekkie suka," seraknya. Wajahnya pun sudah _full_ memerah. Pula dengan matanya, berair karena dorongan dalam yang dilakukan Chanyeol tadi. Napasnya putus-putus terdengar.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Memeganggi batang penisnya lalu menamparkannya di pipi Baekhyun, kanan dan kiri, berulang kali. Tangannya lantas memegangi masing-masing sisi kepala Baekhyun, menahannya agar tetap di tempat. "Buka mulut!" titahnya, dan lanjut mendorong pinggulnya ke atas, kembali menyodoki mulut yang lebih kecil.

Sodok!

Sodok!

Sodok!

Dalam dan kencang. Berkali-kali ujung penis Chanyeol mengenai tonsil di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Membuat perutnya otomatis bergejolak. Pada sodokan lambat, rasanya bahkan tambah parah. Chanyeol menyodok lebih dalam. Satu sodokan satu umpatan Chanyeol keluarkan.

Dan pada sodokan terakhir, pria tinggi itu kembali mendorong kepala Baekhyun ke bawah. Memaksa Baekhyun untuk menelan keseluruhan penisnya. "Tahan, Baekkie. Telan semua penisku," ia menggeram nikmat. Mendesah sambil terdongak, menikmati kedutan otot tenggorokan yang seperti memijat-mijat penisnya. Tanpa memedulikan suara tercekik Baekhyun dan delikan matanya. Ia menahan lebih lama. " _Ouh..._ sebentar lagi."

" _Puahh!—huek... ohokk-ohokhh_ ," Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk begitu penis yang menyumpal mulutnya dikeluarkan. Tenggorokannya sakit, namun sepertinya Chanyeol tak peduli. _Housemate_ -nya itu terburu mencengkeram dagunya, membuatnya tengadah menghadap penis dengan kepala jamur merah.

Chanyeol mengocok penisnya di depan mulut Baekhyun. Gerakan tangannya cepat memburu klimaks. Napasnya pun kian memberat.

Di bawahnya, Baekhyun dengan senang hati kembali membuka mulut, entah hilang ke mana rasa sakit di tenggorokannya. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar nikmat melihat Chanyeol terpejam menuju puncak. Ia bahkan menjulurkan lidah. Menanti muncratan mani kental dari penis besar.

Hingga akhirnya, " _Ouh—fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck_."

Semen Chanyeol menyembur ke wajah Baekhyun, pipi, hidung, mata, sebagian masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Putih juga kental. " _Mmhh..._ " si binal merengek manja. Menjilati lubang sumber semprotan dan kembali mengulum kepalanya. Membersihkan si penis dari sisa-sisa sperma yang mengalir ke batangnya. Kulum-kulum seolah tengah menikmati es krim rasa vanila.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol, bersandar lelah dengan satu tangan menyela-nyela surai lembut Baekhyun. Penisnya sudah sepenuhnya ia serahkan untuk dinikmati si binal.

"Aku sudah keluar." Baekhyun tercengir malu-malu.

"Tanpa disentuh?"

Si binal mengangguk mengiyakan. Masih betah membelai sang benda favorit, bahkan menggunakannya untuk meratakan sperma di wajahnya.

"Kau ini maniak atau apa, _hah_?" Chanyeol tertawa, menggusak gemas rambut dalam usapan tangannya.

" _Ani_ ~ aku hanya suka sesuatu yang besar."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

Satu lagi fanfic unfaedah.

Bosenin nggak sih bagian eksplisitnya? Kurang hot, kah?

Review juseyoooong~


	2. Naena Special

**The Biggest One (Naena Special)**

Chanyeol x Baekhyun (Chanbaek)

Friendship

Oneshoot (PWP)

Warning! Mature, BxB, Explicit Content, No Children!

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah dirinya termasuk gay atau tidak. Ia yang biasanya tidak pernah tergelitik... barang sedikit pun terhadap sesama jenisnya, kini malah dengan mudahnya 'berdiri' hanya karena melihat pantat menungging _housemate_ -nya—yang bergoyang-goyang di balik pintu lemari es, entah sedang apa. Ingin ia tampari saja rasanya. Ya, Tuhan... maafkan Chanyeol yang sudah tidak lurus lagi. Maaf juga untuk Mia Khalifa yang tidak lagi menjadi objek fantasi nakalnya.

Ia berdeham, berniat memberi tahu keberadaannya pada si pemilik pantat. Namun apa yang dilihat selanjutnya justru semakin menyesakkan celananya. Sial! Ia salah perkiraan. Maunya menghentikan si pantat bergoyang, malahan disuguhi wajah terkejut bocah dengan es loli silindris menyumpal mulut. Demi celana kotak Spongebob, penisnya berdenyut nyeri.

" _Oh_ , Chanyeol. Kau mengagetkanku," kata si bokong penggoda tanpa dosa. Menutup pintu lemari es, lalu memandangi teman tingginya sambil mengeluar-masukkan batang es loli di dalam mulut mungilnya. "Aku sedang memeriksa makanan apa saja yang perlu kubeli nanti. Kau ingin titip sesuatu, Yeollie~?"

Kurang ajar, Chanyeol hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Panggilan yang belakangan menjadi, _ekhem_... _fetish_ -nya, terdengar begitu mendayu di telinga lebarnya. Teman kecilnya ini minta diperkosa atau bagaimana? Memancing birahi saja kerjaannya.

"Yeollie~?"

"T-ti— _khem_ , tidak. Tidak perlu, aku belum butuh apa-apa," si pemuda tinggi tergagap. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dengan memelototi pisang di atas meja makan. Dan dia mengumpat lagi, tidak adakah buah lain selain pisang? Ia jadi membayangkan Baekhyun mengulum-ngulum buah kuning itu.

"Baiklah, telpon saja kalau nanti kau butuh sesuatu," balas yang lebih pendek santai. Melangkah dari tempatnya hendak keluar dapur.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah akan membuka mulut untuk memperingatkan, tapi kejadiannya sungguh sangat cepat. Ketika langkah Baekhyun tepat mengenai kulit pisang dan Chanyeol coba menggapai badannya agar tak terjatuh, yang terjadi malah mereka jatuh bersama. Yang tinggi terlentang, yang pendek tengkurap. Malangnya bagi Chanyeol, atau... beruntungnya? Wajah Baekhyun persis menabrak selangkangannya, pas sekali pada gundukan yang sekarang telah membentuk tenda.

" _Oops_..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin mengganti es lolinya dengan batang loli yang lain.

.

.

.

Rencana belanja pun batal diselenggarakan. Justru keduanya berakhir di ranjang, sama-sama telanjang tanpa sehelai benang. Terlentang dengan kedua tangan tertekuk ke balakang, Chanyeol menikmati pekerjaan Baekhyun pada kebanggaannya—yang sedang menjilat-jilat nikmat dengan pantat menungging tinggi. Bergoyang ke kiri ke kanan seiring giatnya ia mengerjai sang penis besar dengan mulutnya.

Dari tempatnya, Chanyeol bisa melihat lekukan pantat seksi nan montok milik yang lebih kecil. Meliuk rendah di bagian pinggang lalu membesar di bagian pinggul. Tampak bulat, mulus, dan putih seperti bakpao. Oke, perumpamaan Chanyeol membuat dirinya lapar. Lapar ingin memakan bokong sintal Baekhyun juga tubuh moleknya. Diangkatnya satu tangan dari belakang kepala, berpindah mengelusi surai lembut di depan selangkangannya. Seolah memberi penghargaan saat mulut di bawah sana mulai menelan kejantanannya.

Baekhyun mendengkur seperti kucing, merasa nyaman kala rambutnya dibelai sayang. Kepalanya tengadah, bergerak kiri-kanan pelan menghadap Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh tersumpal. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia suka elusan sang dominan. Dengkuran dan gerakan kepalanya alhasil semakin mengenakkan diri Chanyeol.

Napasnya memberat bersama geraman yang sesekali ia keluarkan. Hampir gila rasanya menonton miliknya sendiri tengah dilumati. Dihisap keluar-masuk sementara tatapan Baekhyun tak lepas darinya. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam geramannya, mengutuk tampang polos Baekhyun padahal ia sedang bermain dengan alat kelamin pria dewasa.

"Sepertinya kau memang sangat menyukai milikku," serak Chanyeol berkata, hanya berkomentar tanpa berniat berbincang. Sekadar menyampaikan pikirannya sembari menahan segala gejolak dalam tubuhnya.

Tanpa diduga reaksi Baekhyun tampak memalu, mengeluarkan penis dari mulutnya dan tertunduk sipu. Dipandanginya milik Chanyeol itu malu-malu—menggenggam di tangan kiri sedang telunjuk kanan menyentuh ringan, menggambar abstrak mengikuti urat-urat yang mulai bermunculan. "Aku suka punyamu karena ini besar, bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya?"

Chanyeol sungguh tak mengerti, ekspresi dan perbuatan _housemate_ -nya ini sungguh bertolak belakang. Atau memang begini caranya menyenangkan laki-laki? Yah, kalau iya... berarti dia telah berhasil. Sebab anu Chanyeol nyatanya tambah berdenyut keras tiap melihat raut malu-malu kucing binal di wajah Baekhyun.

"Sudah berapa penis yang kau hisapi?" Mendadak Chanyeol penasaran—masa bodoh dengan bahasa vulgarnya, toh posisinya sekarang terbilang sangat mesum. Dilihat dari kecapan Baekhyun, pasti tidak sedikit pengalamannya.

Namun Baekhyun tidak menjawab, memilih mengabaikan dengan lanjut menjilati batang pengganti es lolinya. Meremas bola kembar di bawahnya sehingga si pemilik mendesah dalam. Yang benar saja, Baekhyun bukanlah Kyungsoo—sahabat jalangnya—yang bangga mengumbar pengalamannya bersama banyak zakar.

Dan diamnya Baekhyun pun menimbulkan ketidakpuasan Chanyeol. Mengangkat setengah badan, ia munumpu dua sikunya pada ranjang. "Kau sengaja mengalihkan perhatian? Tidak ingin menjawab, _heum_?" nadanya menyelidik. Sebenarnya dia bukan pribadi yang selalu ingin tahu kehidupan orang lain (apalagi masalah seks, dan sebagainya), tapi melihat respons menggemaskan Baekhyun, memberi sensasi tersendiri baginya.

"Aku malu~" balas pemuda cantik, merengek sambil menggelengkan kepalanya yang bersandar di penis Chanyeol. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana seakan ingin menyembunyikannya. _Puft_ , lucu sekali—juga membikin _horny_.

 _Hah..._ si Tinggi bingung harus tertawa atau terdesah. Diangkatnya dagu _housemate_ -nya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk membersihkan sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terkena _precum_. "Kenapa malu? Kau bahkan sengaja menggoda _housemate-_ mu untuk mendapatkan penisnya," santai sekali cara bicaranya.

Menyebabkan Baekhyun mendengus lucu. Itu adalah ide sahabat jalangnya—yang akhirnya ia ikuti. "Apa tidak ada bahasan lain? Masalah cuaca misalnya, atau anjing peliharaan unit sebelah?" Baekhyun menawar, mengedipkan mata anak anjingnya sambil mengilik lubang uretra Chanyeol dengan ujung lidahnya.

Dasar, _Puppy_! Batin Chanyeol menyumpah lagi—mengerang tertahan saat merasakan geli. Memangnya ada orang yang membahas cuaca dalam situasi seperti ini? "Tidak ada. Perbuatan mesum juga harus membahas sesuatu yang mesum."

Baekhyun cemberut, tertunduk sebal namun jempolnya mengusap-usap kepala penis Chanyeol. Lantas mengulumnya seraya mendongak-menunjukkan wajah memohon andalannya (minta diperkosa sekali), tetapi Chanyeol tetap tak tergoyahkan. Sampai si mungil pun menyerah. "Hanya beberapa penis mantan-mantanku," jawabnya setelah melepas kulumannya, dan lanjut mengocok penis di depan mulutnya dengan dua tangan.

"Dan berapa mantanmu?" Chanyeol lanjut bertanya, kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan memeganggi sisi-sisi kepala Baekhyun. Ia mulai kesulitan mengatur napas.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk yang lebih kecil menjawab, "Tujuh."

Si Tinggi hampir meledak, terpejam meresapi kelembutan tangan _housemate_ -nya. "Semuanya kau cicipi?" yang kemudian ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan gumaman mengiyakan. Anehnya, ada secuil perasaan tak suka menulusuki hati Chanyeol—sedikit saja, entah kenapa. " _Wow_ , kau ternyata memang sangat berpengalaman. Tidak kusangka," hingga ia tertawa sumbang, membuka mata dan memaksa Baekhyun menatap ke arahnya. "Kau bilang penisku terbesar yang pernah kau lihat?"

Menggigit bibir malu, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lebih besar dari penis mantan-mantanmu?"

Lagi, pemuda cantik menganggukkan kepala.

Dan perasaan tak suka Chanyeol langsung terobati oleh rasa bangga pada penisnya. Miliknya memang luar biasa, tidak terkalahkan. Ia pun menggiring Baekhyun untuk kembali menelan kesejatiannya. Membimbing naik-turun kepala si manis agar sesuai tempo yang ia inginkan. Dari sedang, cepat, dan bertambah cepat. Bahkan pinggul Chanyeol ikut bergerak menyodok. Memperkosa mulut mungil Baekhyun dengan penis besarnya.

Kecipak saliva bercampur _precum_ menggema begitu erotis. Meski rahang pegal, Baekhyun bertahan. Perut berkotak ia rabai menggunakan jari-jemarinya. Ia suka teksturnya, keras dan berkelok. Menambah birahi hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Kepalanya lalu ditahan oleh Chanyeol, memberinya kesempatan untuk memandang lurus ke atas. Menyaksikan _housemate_ -nya mengerang keenakan sembari menengadahkan kepala, sementara penisnya terus menyodoki mulut Baekhyun.

" _Akhhss—_ sial, ketatkan mulutmu, Baek."

Baekhyun menurut, mengencangkan otot-otot mulut dan lehernya. Membiarkan Chanyeol kian semangat mendorong, cepat dan dalam. Rambut Baekhyun dijambaki saking nikmatnya. Jelas sekali pria bermarga Park itu di puncak pertahanan, batangnya panas pula keras. Tangan Baekhyun pun membantu dengan pijitan pada bola kembarnya.

"Ss-sial, Baek! Mulutmu, _fuuuckk_...!" semen Chanyeol menyembur deras, tepat di pengecap Baekhyun dan meluncur ke tenggorokan. Beberapa semprotan dibiarkannya keluar mengenai muka partnernya. Ia terengah, terlentang dengan kedua tangan terbujur ke samping, sejenak menikmati klimaksnya yang pertama. Membuka mata, diusapnya lembut pipi Baekhyun.

Si manis tengah menjilati sisa-sisa sperma di batang penisnya. Jilat-jilat atas-bawah serta memutar, tampak seksi dengan bercak lendir putih pada wajahnya. Ia tidak jua berhenti, sengaja melumati batang di tangannya yang tetap menegang. Sesekali membelainya di pipi. Memperlakukannya seperti benda kesayangan. Hingga kemudian Chanyeol membawanya naik, menyejajarkan tubuhnya di atas sang dominan.

Mereka berciuman—dengan Chanyeol sebagai inisiator awal. Berbagi rasa anyir serta asin dari air mani. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah suka mencium pasangannya setelah di- _blow job_ , tapi bersama Baekhyun, ini layaknya pengecualian. Tanpa disadari ia melakukannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, tanpa keraguan. Dan ia menyukainya.

"Kau sengaja membuatku tegang lagi?" tuduhnya di sela ciuman. Menggerakkan pinggul Baekhyun melalui bokong sintalnya, membuat penis keduanya bergesekan.

" _Emhh_... punyamu memang masih tegang~" Baekhyun menyanggah, saparuh mendesah sebab bagian bawahnya dikerjai nikmat. Badannya menggeliat, telungkup sepenuhnya di atas Chanyeol dengan tangan menumpu cantik pada bahunya. Meremas-remas di sana sebagai pelampias kesedapan. Apalagi saat jari Chanyeol mengusap-usap belahannya, _uuuhh_... rasanya seperti di surga. Padahal belum juga masuk ke liang.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol tak tahu menahu proses gay bercinta, harus apa atau bagaimana terlebih dahulu. Ia mengikuti insting saja, bukankah pada dasarnya sama? Sama-sama memasukkan penis ke dalam lubang, dan berhubung Baekhyun tidak punya lubang di depan, maka otomatis Chanyeol menyasar lubang di belakang. Bedanya yang ini lebih serat, lebih membutuhkan banyak usaha bahkan hanya untuk sebuah jari.

" _Shit_ , kenapa ini sempit sekali? Kukira kau sudah banyak dimasuki."

Jawabanya, karena atot rektum lebih elastis, tidak mudah kendur meski berkali-kali dijajahi. Spesialnya lagi, milik Baekhyun sudah setahun tidak diisi. Akibat memilih menjomlo dengan alasan ingin fokus kuliah. Meh. Silakan hujat Baekhyun karena alasan klasiknya—sebenarnya ia hanya malas sebab pacar-pacar terdahulunya cuma mengincar bokongnya.

" _Akh_ , Chanyeol pelan-pelan..." rengek Baekhyun kala merasakan jari si telinga lebar menusuk kasar. Memutus pagutan—memerengut lucu dengan bibir memaju.

"Maaf," Chanyeol berucap sungguh-sungguh, mengecup banyak-banyak bibir maju Baekhyun sebagai tanda penyesalan. "Apa sakit?" tanyanya yang seketika dijawab anggukan menggemaskan, menjadikan Chanyeol makin geregetan. Dilumatnya bibir tipis Baekhyun sedang di bawah tangannya menjamahi paha mulus sang _housemante_ , menarik masing-masing kakinya ke samping, lantas dibuatnya Baekhyun mengangkangi pinggulnya. Otomatis melebarkan belahan pantat si mungil—beserta lubangnya.

Namun Baekhyun malah menegakkan badan, dengan kedua tangan menekan dada Chanyeol. Pemuda cantik itu kemudian menggoyang pinggulnya maju mundur, menggilas benda menegang sang teman yang berada pas di belahan pantatnya. Gilas-gilas maju-mundur bersemangat, meratakan cairan _precum_ ke seluruh batang, dengan sendirinya juga membasahi belahan pantat binal.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana nikmat yang dirasakan Chanyeol. " _Ouhh—fuck_ , Baekhyun! Dari mana kau belajar ini?" ia menggeram tak kuasa, menguleni pipi bulat bokong Baekhyun sampai mengecap merah—bekas remasan. Matanya tak lepas memandangi rupa makhluk di atasnya, bergerak mengundang birahi dengan ekspresi minta dikawini.

"Kau suka, Yeollie~?"

" _Shit!_ "

Baekhyun terkekeh imut, mejilati bibir bawahnya lalu mendesah dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Tampak menghayati perbuatannya sendiri. " _Ahh_ , Yeollie... bokong Baekkie jadi gatal— _emhh_..." burung kecilnya bergoyang-goyang seiring makin gencar gilasannya. Terlihat memerah dengan _precum_ membasahi ujungnya.

" _Ya_ , brengsek! Jangan membuatku keluar lagi, aku belum membobol lubangmu."

Mendengar Chanyeol mengumpat kewalahan, Baekhyun pun menghentikan aksinya. Bergumam, " _Arasseo_ ," seraya bangkit berlutut. Masih mengangkangi yang lebih tinggi, dibawa satu tangannya ke belakang setelah membalurinya dengan cairan mula kepunyaannya—satu tangan lainnya menekan perut enam pak. Menggigit bibir antisipatif, detik berikutnya telunjuk dan jari tengah Baekhyun telah sukses tenggelam dalam liang miliknya sendiri.

Di bawah, tidak habis-habisnya Chanyeol menyumpah. Seumur hidup tidak pernah ia membayangkan... bahwa akan semenarik ini melihat sesama jenisnya melakukan _self fingering_. Chanyeol menemukan dirinya bertambah panas hanya dengan menonton pertunjukkan erotis Baekhyun. Cara tubuhnya menggeliat, mendesah dengan kepala terdongak, juga caranya menatap sayu, berhasil memana pandangan Chanyeol. Bahkan ia sampai tak sadar ketika Baekhyun perlahan mengambil kebanggaannya.

" _Ouuhh_..."

" _Fuck!_ "

Keduanya mendesah dan mengumpat bersamaan. Baekhyun baru saja memasukkan kesejatian Chanyeol dalam sekali dorongan.

" _Ahh_ , Yeollie... in-nihh, besar sekali. Rasa-nya... sangat penuh," yang lebih mungil meracau, duduk terdiam dengan penis Chanyeol menyumpal lubang. Mencoba mengatur napas sekaligus membiasakan senggamanya kembali dimasuki. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram perut _sixpack_ , sebagai terapi menyamankan diri. Setelah ini, mungkin otot-otot di tubuh _housemate_ -nya (terkhusus dada dan perut) akan menjadi _fetish_ Baekhyun.

Kepala Chanyeol melesak pada bantal, mengerang jantan merasakan penisnya dipijat enak oleh dinding rektum. Tadi itu mendadak sekali, miliknya seolah disedot menggunakan _vakum cleaner_ (tolong dimengerti ini hanya perumpamaan). Mengejutkan, tapi juga bikin ketagihan.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun mulai bergerak, mendorong maju-mundur pinggulnya kadang memutar—memperkenalkan si lubang kepada penis besar. Beberapa lama terus ia ulangi, putar-putar depan-belakang. Hingga lambat laun gerakannya mulai berubah naik-turun, keluar-masuk perlahan. Posisinya pun tidak lagi berlutut, namun berjongkok dengan telapak kaki menapak kasur. Ia bisa merasakan senggamanya tambah basah, kian licin sebab _precum_ Chanyeol lanjut mengalir.

Semangat Baekhyun membumbung tinggi. Setelah setahun tak mendapat jatah, siapa sangka justru _giant_ penis yang kini ia dapatkan. " _Ouhh_... penis Yeollie menyumpal lubang Baekkie~" racaunya lagi, sengaja mengintip ke bawah untuk menyaksikan liangnya mengeluar-masukkan penis besar.

"Kau ternyata berisik juga," komentar Chanyeol, ikut terengah melihat kelincahan Baekhyun mengerjai kepunyaannya. Tingkah malu-malunya hilang entah ke mana. Dibiarkan saja si kecil berbuat sesukanya, toh dia juga ikut kebagian enak.

" _Ahh_ , Yeollie enak... penis Yeollie enak..." Baekhyun semakin menjadi, menjerit keenakan dengan pinggul mengentak hebat. Pegangannya berpindah ke belakangan, pada paha keras sang teman. Tubuh melenting indah, terdongak sambil bergerak cepat dan konstan. Lebih-lebih saat titik nikmatnya diketemukan, Baekhyun makin kesetanan. Ia seperti lupa daratan. Hanya mengejar kenikmatan untuk mencapai tujuan.

Dan Chanyeol yang baik hati pun tidak tinggal diam. Digapainya penis memerah Baekhyun, dibelai ujungnya memutar dengan telapak tangan lalu diurut sayang. Chanyeol takjub bukan main, posisi Baekhyun sekarang memperjelas pandangannya pada penyatuan mereka. Miliknya yang besar seakan tertelan berkali-kali oleh anus Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti sedang menonton film porno yang ia bintangi sendiri.

"Sebentar lagihh... _ohh-yea—aahh_... terus Yeollie, ak-kuhh hampir..." Kocokan Chanyeol mengacaukan pertahanan si kecil, gerakanya berubah tidak stabil. Kadang mengentak cepat kadang berputar lambat, apa pun untuk menggaruk rektumnya yang makin saja gatal. Matanya terpejam dengan mulut meracau ribut. " _Yahh-yahh... yeahh—aakhh..._ " dan sentilan jari Chanyeol di bawah kepala penisnya mengakhiri segalanya.

Baekhyun melenguh panjang, cairan kentalnya mengenai tangan Chanyeol serta sebagian menetes ke perutnya. Si mungil terjatuh duduk, kaki tertekuk ke belakang dengan penis masih menyumpal. Tangannya tidak lagi kuat menahan, ia pun menghamburkan diri ke depan. Badannya lemas berpeluh, kepalanya bersandar miring pada dada bidang di hadapan—berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Lalu dirasakannya Chanyeol membelai lembut surainya.

"Lelah?" bisiknya bertanya—yang dijawab anggukan lemah oleh Baekhyun. Meski penisnya masih keras di dalam sarang, Chanyeol coba memahami. Memilih untuk lanjut membelai rambut Baekhyun lalu turun ke punggung sempitnya. Mengusap ringan di sana memberi partnernya kesempatan beristirahat. Namun, tak lama berselang Baekhyun malah menarik sebelah tangannya yang lain. "B-baek..."

"Tanganmu kotor," balas singkat pemuda manis, sebelum kemudian mulai menjilati telapak Chanyeol yang belepotan cairannya sendiri.

 _Holy shit!_

Mata Chanyeol auto membelalak. Pikirnya, _housemate_ -nya ini benar-benar berbahaya. Niatnya berbelaskasihan seketika lenyap melihat tingkah Baekhyun pada tangannya. "Kau sengaja, kan, Baek?"

Si mungil tidak cukup memahami perubahan suara sang dominan. Ia mendongak, berteleng kepala bingung dan balik bertanya, "Sengaja apa?" sembari tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Membersihkan tangan Chanyeol dengan mengulumi jarinya satu per satu. Menatap Chanyeol sepolos bocah meminta penjelasan. "Yeol—

"Persetan!"

— _aakhhh_... Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol membalik keadaan, berguling hingga kini dirinya yang berada di atas Baekhyun. Dikungkungnya pemuda mungil dengan tubuh raksasanya. Dalam satu gerakan kaki Baekhyun sudah terkangkang lebar, pahanya ditekan mencapai dada. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol pun kembali melesakkan penisnya, langsung menghajar sampai Baekhyun menjerit dalam keterkejutan.

Tubuh yang lebih kecil terentak-entak akibat dorongan brutal Chanyeol. Ia mengentak kuat dan dalam, menggeram keenakan tanpa memedulikan jerit putus asa partnernya—yang merasa ngilu karena baru saja mencapai puncaknya. Chanyeol masa bodoh, salahkan saja Baekhyun yang terus menggodanya. Entah itu disadarinya atau tidak.

"Chanyeol, _jebal—akh_! Terlalu dalam, terlalu dalam, _ahh-appo jebal..._ "

Kamar Baekhyun rusuh dengan suara jeritan serta geraman. Menggema bersama kecipak mesum dan tumbukan antar paha. Chanyeol menyodok tak berbelas kasih, hitung-hitung balas dendam sebab dua bulan ia selalu bermain solo. Terlebih saat melihat tampilan Baekhyun yang begitu _fuckable_ —telanjang tak berdaya dengan tubuh mengkilat oleh peluh, terentak pasrah memohon ampun—mustahil bagi Chanyeol untuk tidak bertindak kasar.

Baekhyun hanya bisa berserah sambil meremasi sarung bantal, tiada tenaga lagi untuk mengimbangi kegilaan Chanyeol. Pria di atasnya seperti banteng yang dilepas di alam liar, buas pula ganas. Tak juga memelan biarpun Baekhyun sudah menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. Demi Tuhan, kakinya pegal bukan main. Ia tidak tahu... bahwa tampang ketidakberdayaannya justru kian membakar libido Chanyeol.

" _Enghh_ , Yeollie ampun... kaki Baekkie— _hiks_ sakit~" adunya terisak, mencebikkan bibir memohon belas kasihan. Matanya berkaca-kaca persis anak anjing yang habis dimarahi majikannya.

Tersenyum miring, Chanyeol memenuhi aduan _housemate_ -nya. Ditariknya kaki ramping Baekhyun dan dibawanya untuk melingkari pinggulnya. Chanyeol melandai, mengaitkan tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun yang meremasi bantal. "Kau yang menggodaku, Baekkie," bisiknya seraya menjilat basah lubang telinga Baekhyun, dan lanjut menyodokkan penisnya.

Rengek kesakitan Baekhyun pun perlahan bercampur lenguhan. Telinga adalah salah satu bagian sensitifnya, ia terbuai mendapat jilatan di sana. Belum lagi sodokan Chanyeol yang tepat presisi, " _Ouh—_ ya ampun... Yeollie di situ," telak mengenai titik ternikmatnya.

"Di sini?" Chanyeol menumbuk di titik yang sama.

"Ya— _aahhh_..." desah Baekyun mengamini.

"Lagi?"

" _Yess—emhh, please_. Lagihh... teruss..."

"Dasar, binal," dan Chanyeol menumbuk titik yang sama berkali-kali. "Rasakan penisku, Baekkie. Aku tahu kau suka dikasari," lebih keras dan lebih kasar lagi.

Kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Chanyeol berkonsentrasi menggenjot dari atas, sedang dari bawah Baekhyun turut menaik-naikkan pinggulnya. Mereka bergerak saling memberi kenikmatan. Walaupun tenaga Baekhyun nyaris tak bersisa, tumbukan Chanyeol di prostatnya nyatanya kembali membangkitkan ereksinya. Salahkan telinganya yang terlalu sensitif dan anusnya yang binal, pasti setelah ini tenaga si mungil benar-benar terkuras habis.

"Yeol-liehh... tusuk lebih- _ouh_ dalam. B-besar... aku suka penis besar— _ahh_... Baekkie suka penis— _emnhh_ Yeollie~" Baekhyun hanya mampu meracau serak. Mulutnya tidak bisa diam meski tubuhnya lelah dijajahi. Bergeleng lemah ke kanan dan kiri akibat tusukan sedap yang lebih tinggi.

"S-sial! Sebegitu sukanya... kau pada penisku, _heum_ , Baekkkie?" Chanyeol menggeram berbahaya. Gesekan serta jepitan dinding rektum Baekhyun pada penisnya—pula keadaan si empunya—mempercepat tujuannya. Zakarnya berkedut tambah banyak, ia hampir pada klimaks keduanya.

" _Hiks—_ Baekkie suka penis Yeollie... Baekkie suka penis Yeollie..."

"Sial, sial, sial!" Gerakan pinggul Chanyeol jadi tidak beraturan, cepat dan kian bertambah cepat. Pelirnya memberat, puncaknya segera datang, "Kalau kau menyukai penisku, kau juga pasti menyukai semenku, kan, Baekkie..." katanya di sela sodokan, tersenyum miring dengan ide cemerlangnya.

Sodok!

Sodok!

Sodok!

Dan tepat sebelum pelepasannya, Chanyeol seketika mengeluarkan penisnya—merangsek ke atas lalu berlutut persis di hadapan wajah Baekhyun. Dibawanya kedua tangan si mungil di atas kepala dalam satu genggaman, sementara tangannya yang lain mengocok penisnya sendiri. " _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ " Kocok-kocok beberapa kali, kebanggaan Chanyeol pun siap menyemburkan isinya, " _Akkhhh—fuck_! Rasakan, terima semua spermaku di wajahmu, dasar kucing binal..."

Baekhyun terpejam kaget begitu semen Chanyeol muncrat ke seluruh wajahnya, lantas melenguh panjang nan dalam—ia klimaks tepat saat membayangkan wajahnya yang kotor karena sperma. Semburannya kontan mengenai punggung Chanyeol.

Masing-masing bergetar dan terengah. Sang dominan belum bergerak dari tempatnya, masih asyik mengurut penis sembari mengusapkan ujungnya memutari wajah Baekhyun—meratakannya hingga membuatnya mengilat pula lengket.

"Buka mulutmu, Baek," titah Chanyeol—yang langsung dipatuhi. Dimasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut mungil Baekhyun, mengeluar-masukkan dengan gerakan layaknya mencongkel, menggembungkan pipi kanan serta kiri bergantian. Dan lanjut memasukkan keseluruhan penisnya, bahkan biji kembarnya sampai menabrak bibir Baekhyun. Ia keluarkan lalu masukkan lagi berulang kali.

Di bawah, Baekhyun berinisiatif menggerakkan lidahnya, bantu membersihkan batang Chanyeol dari sisa-sisa sperma. Sebab hanya itu yang ia bisa. Baekhyun lemas tak bertenaga, seolah semua tulangnya dilolosi dari tubuhnya. Matanya terbuka sayu dengan kedipan lemah. Ia benar-benar mengantuk berat, tapi masih bisa dilihatnya Chanyeol yang meraih sesuatu dari nakas di samping ranjang—tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Ingin melihat wajah jalangmu, _heum_ , Byun 'Binal' Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya menggoda, mengarahkan ponsel ber- _casing_ kuning pada wajah pemiliknya. "Ini sungguh sangat seksi, akan kuambilkan beberapa untuk koleksimu."

 _Cekrak_ , _cekrek_ , Chanyeol mengambil gambar. Berlaku bak fotografer profesional—dengan Baekhyun sebagai model dan penisnya sebagai properti.

.

.

.

THE END

.

Noh, yang minta sequel. Dikasih spesial ena-ena.

Udah puas sekarang?

Panas nggak? Kalau belum bacanya sila deket-deket kompor, biar kebakar sekalian.

Awas ya kalau nggak review, lemparin Baekkie satu-satu :p

Review Juseyoooong...


End file.
